Welcome to JunkBox!
by BellaMarie536
Summary: A collection of everyone's favorite HNKNA characters! Send in a submission with your profile at the beginning! ILY minna! :3 BTW I made this M so you can submit Lemons! And this is also short HNKNA stories you just want to ditch! :3
1. Chapter 1

_**My beloved Alice,**_

 _ **I know very well none of these letters will be received by you. And that if they ever were, you'd rip it up and throw it back into my face. However, I wanted you to know that no matter how this ends for me, you and even our child, I will always love you. You're beautiful in every way, and I want you to know, I've picked up all the little hints you've given me over the ten years we've been together. Every little smile, every little glance, and fluttering of eyelashes. I've seen it all. And, when i put all those memories together, I get the most beautiful image known to man. A breathtaking woman who knows no limit to wisdom, kindness, and generosity. It pains me, to see you and my old, forgotten family and workers walk past me without a single word or glance. It hurts me even more how much you do not want that child in your stomach. I know, that when it is born, you will place it on my doorstep, and go to make a new one. With your beloved clockmaker, or the muscular march hare, or whomever you are currently with. Which is exactly what you deserve. I was never good enough for you. For even after years of being together, i have neglected your kindness and your love, and i know that it will never come back to me. I will always cherish the memories that your beautiful, breath taking, face have carved into my heart, mind and soul.**_

 _ **With much regret and love,**_

 _ **Blood Dupre~**_


	2. Chapter 2

They were nothing really. I mean,

She liked him at first.

But he didn't notice, until it was far too late.

When another man had come to sweep her off her feet.

He knew, that they were always tied together

Maybe not by a red string of fate,

Maybe not even a blue string of destiny,

but even something close like friends,

No.

Even simply acquaintances would be okay for him.

Anything more than strangers would be okay.

He'd never really stood a chance.

He told himself that, over and over and over again.

Until the day came that Alice was not happy anymore.

Blood had had many hookers, and had began to drink more whiskey than tea.

Alice had threatened to leave,

only to get shot at.

Though she had not been directly shot at, the bullets had grazed her body.

Leaving small, but deep scratches in her pale flesh.

She had run away from him, far far away. To another country.

Where the Clockmaker would tend to her broken heart.

And take _his_ Alice away from him.

Yes.

The Boring Clockmaker could take away Bloods Alice.

He would take away every piece of Alice.

Lewd, and not.

Blood knew then he had lost.

It started with pain.

And was followed by hate.

Then his whole world fell apart.

He took a walk, one cold and empty afternoon.

His subordinates long gone, finding places elsewhere to work.

Corrupting the game.

Elliot worked with Gowland. Whom called him a dog.

Dee and Dum worked as guards for the palace.

Even his servants had wandered elsewhere.

He came upon the clocktower, gun in hand.

Not bothering to knock on the door..

He began walking up flight upon flight of stairs.

His hands were shaking.

His breathing was uneven.

His eyes burning with tears.

It took one small nudge to open the door,

He stood in the doorway for a moment.

His beloved teal blue eyes looking him up and down.

Her face red in embarrassment.

The man below her, just as red.

Blood, hat gone, and coat missing, pointed the gun,

At the clockmaker.

Than at Alice.

Than at the Clockmaker.

Than Alice.

Then.

To.

Himself.

He was the reason Alice was unhappy.

He was the reason that he had nothing left.

He was the reason she was now straddling another man.

It took him one minute.

Than one second.

To pull the trigger to his handgun.

And lodge one bullet into his head.

Whispering one word to Alice,

Whose eyes were overflowing with tears,

And whose heart was shattering.

" _Love-"_


End file.
